Mirrors
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Misunderstandings and a lot of heartbreak led Joey to France for four years. Now that he's back, can things ever be the same between him and his love, Seto? Rated M for mature themes later...you are all safe for now.
1. Light Blue Eyes

**DudeGetATree: ** This fic shall be called...MIRRORS. Why MIRRORS? Because the song MIRRORS by Justin Timberlake gave my inspiration! I have been living with this thing called writer's block for some time now! MIRRORS has brought back my muse, so MIRRORS this fic shall be called!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in any way shape of form own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters!

**DudeGetATree:** Let's get this show on the rooooad!

_**MIRRORS**_

_Light Blue Eyes_

Joey looked around the airport.

Domino International sure had changed since the last time he'd been there. It's been four years Joey enjoyed France. It really had done wonders on him, especially for his art career. He had even opened his own gallery for the last seven months he was in the country. But, Domino City was his home. He came back and accepted a job with an advertising company. Maybe he could save enough money to open up another gallery.

Joey finally had his bags and stepped outside. A cab had been parked off to the side and Joey hustled to get there as the previous passenger got out. As Joey approached, the other man turned slightly and Joey caught a glimpse of light blue eyes. 'Almost like Kaiba's." He sighed as he got into the cab and directed the driver. The last thing he blonde wanted to do on his first day back was think of his ex. The ex he still loved.

Seto's and Joey's relationship had lasted 3 years. It was a rocky one, of course. Seto was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company while Joey felt as though he was a no one. Seto had received straight A's in high school and Joey barely got his diploma. Kaiba was good at almost everything while Joey was only proud of the art skill he had obtained while tagging when he was a part of the gang. So, of course their difference's made it hard, but he had loved the CEO with his everything. Obviously the feeling wasn't mutual.

_'I saw you, Seto!'_

_'Obviously not well enough, pup.' The brunette sneered. Joey continued stuffing his clothes into bag._

_'Fuck off, money bags. You obviously don't care about anyone but yourself!' His accent was thicker than usual due to the anger...and the amount of alcohol he had consumed. _

_'I don't care about you?! Do you even know why I was at the restaurant today?!'_

_'I don't care WHY you were there! All I need to know was you were there with HER and not here with ME!' Joey zipped up his bag and headed towards the door. Seto slammed his hand in front of the doorway, blocking Joey's view._

_'Do you even know what today is?' Seto asked in a much quieter tone. Joey locked eyes with the taller man and then pushed his hand out of the way._

_'I'm done here.' _

The next day he bought a plane ticket to France, some place where he had been wanting to go all his life. Kaiba had promised they'd go for the holidays, but like many other promises, it was broken. Joey had meant only to go for a week or so, clear his head and sell some of his art work. However, that week turned into four years and not a day went by without him thinking of the CEO. He contemplated for four years if he had overreacted. Now he was back in Domino City and was about to start work for a major advertising company, he was sure they would run into each other.

Joey paid the driver and got out of the cab with his things. His new apartment was nice and he didn't have to worry about walking up and down stairs. He opened the door and smiled at the little place. Yugi and Yami already moved the couch and fridge in the day before, so at least he had something to eat and someplace to sleep before his mattress comes tomorrow. Joey placed his suitcases down pulled his phone out.

::Whenever you land, come by the shop. Everyone is going to be there::

Joey smiled. After so many years, the gang was still together. Even when Joey was in France, they would Skype often. Joey sent Tristan a text back saying he'd be there shortly. He locked up the apartment and headed out. Even though it was a new place, he knew the streets well. Joey cut through a shopping center. He passed by a few retail stores and a few places to eat. Joey strolled along the sidewalk when he heard a familiar laugh. "You're funny big brother." Joey stopped and turned around quickly only to see the raven haired teen that he had missed so dearly and his older brother.

"I wasn't trying to be." Seto glanced in Joey's direction and the blonde quickly turned his face towards a display mannequin.

"Brother? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mokuba...I just thought I saw someone I knew." Joey could feel his face heat up as Seto looked him over once more before walking into the restaurant.

**~.~**

"Hopefully he didn't see me." Joey told the gang. "I'm still not sure what I would say if I came face to face with him. Especially so soon."

"Why don't you just go see him, Joey?" Yugi asked while taking a bite of pizza.

"I don't know, Yugs. He may not even want to see me."

"You're right, Joe. Mokuba's come in a few times saying Seto was a real wreck when you left...Maybe he's completely detached emotionally from you."

"Gee, thanks Duke." Joey sighed.

"Why does it matter anyways, Joey? He cheated on you! You told yourself AND him that you would never be with a cheater. Get over it." Tristan scowled. The room went quiet.

"You're right. It's not worth it."

Joey waved behind him and started back towards home. The blonde walked the same route and kept his head as low as he could while walking past the restaurant he saw the Kaibas walk into. Joey took a look behind him to see if he could catch a glimpse of the CEO once more. Joey turned back around only to bump into someone. "Oof!" Joey groaned as he stumbled back a bit, rubbing his head. "Sorr-" Joey looked up and locked eyes with a pair of light blue ones. The same light blue eyes from earlier. The same light blue eyes that belonged to his ex.

**~.~**

**DudeGetATree:** Dum! Dum! Dum!


	2. France

**DudeGetATree: ** Bam! Chapter 2 so soon? YES!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in any way shape of form own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters!

**DudeGetATree:** Let's get this show on the rooooad!

_**MIRRORS**_

_France_

Seto stared astonished. Joey began to stammer. "I, uh- I- long time no see." 'That was so dumb, Joey.' Seto raised his eyebrows and began to open his mouth, but was unable to get anything out before Mokuba saw the blonde.

"JOEY!" The teen ran up and hugged Joey tightly. "IT'S BEEN SO LOOOOOONG!"

"Hey, kiddo! Wow! You've grown at least two feet since I last saw you. You'll be as tall as your brother soon." He swallowed hard at the acknowledgment he just gave Seto. "I have a few things for you at my new place."

"Really?! You've moved back?! Want to meet up tomorrow? Let's meet here at the restaurant we just ate at! Okay, Joey! 4 o'clock!" Joey laughed at how adamant the younger one was.

"I'll be here." Seto cleared his throat.

"Let's go Mokuba." Joey looked back at the brunette who was staring at him with cold eyes. "Wheeler." Joey smiled slightly as the two walked by.

**~.~**

Joey looked around at the apartment full of closed boxes. 'This is going to take forever.' Joey thought as he looked at his watch. 3:46. It was time to go and meet with Mokuba. Joey grabbed the grocery bag filled with stuff for Mokuba and Kaiba as he walked out the door.

Joey walked into the restaurant and looked around. "Mr. Wheeler?" A server asked. "Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you. Right this way." Joey followed the man around towards the back of the place only to see Seto waiting for him at a table. Joey thanked the man and cautiously walked up to the brunette.

"Joseph." Seto calmly said as Joey slid into the booth.

"Kaiba..." He figured it would have been too much for him to be called Seto. "Where's Mokuba?"

"Still at school." Kaiba picked up his glass of wine and took a sip.

"Oh...well...how have you been?" Joey fiddled with his fingers while looking at the table.

Kaiba sneered. "I'd be better if my ex who ran on me wasn't sitting across from me."

Joey flinched. "Sorry you feel that way. I...um..here's the things I got for Mokuba. There's something in there for you to-"

"I don't want your gift."

"Well then, throw it away." Joey spat.

"Maybe I will."

Joey shook his head. "What is wrong with you?"

"Did you FORGET what you did to me four years ago?"

Joey's eyes widened, "What I did to YOU?!" The blonde held back a laugh. "Last time I check, you cheated on me!"

"I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did! You were with HER when I even ASKED you to stay away from her. To stay home with me."

Seto slammed his cup down on the table. "What did you see? WHAT? You saw me sitting at a table with her?! You saw us laughing and drinking wine!? WHAT ELSE?! WHAT ELSE?! You were too busy trying to pursue your career in FRANCE that you FORGOT it was our anniversary that night!"

Joey's eyes widened once again. "Our anniversary?" He shook his head. "No, no it wasn't. Our anniversary was-"

"June 6th. I know. I made reservations to that French restaurant that opened the week before. I told you to meet me there, remember? You waved me off and said you'd be there on time. And when you didn't show up, I waited. I waited for hours. She showed and just got over a bad breakup. Before I knew it, we were talking. I didn't cheat on you."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Joey got up quickly. "You're just trying to make ME seem like the bad guy! You're trying to make it seem like I jumped to conclusions to quickly, and I LEFT for no reason! Well you're full of shit, Seto Kaiba. I'm not going to sit here and take this! I'm leaving!" He headed for the door.

"That's right, Joey! RUN AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" He could hear Seto yelling after him. Joey had to get out. He exited the restaurant and began sprinting towards his apartment.

**~.~**

Joey sat down on the floor of his new place with a cup of warm milk. It was three in the morning and he felt like his body was exhausted, but he couldn't put it to rest. All he could think about was the conversation he had with Kaiba earlier. Had he misunderstood everything? Were they really just talking? Could he have forgotten their anniversary? Joey remembered that he was really excited to be going to France to sell some of his artwork and to just get out of Domino City for awhile. Had he been that wrapped up in the idea of finally going to the country of his dreams? Joey shook his head. There was no way that could have happened. Joey had always told Seto that if he EVER forgotten their anniversary, he would never talk to him again. Their anniversary was supposed to be a day to cherish. Why would he forget? "He's lying." The blonde thought out loud. "There's no way." Joey curled up on the couch of the living room with a blanket he had taken with him to France. It was actually Seto's. If he tried really hard, the faint smell of Seto's favorite cologne was still there.

Joey woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing. Joey looked at his cell phone. "Who the hell could that be at seven in the morning?" Joey sat up and walked slowly to the front door. He opened it and looked around. No one was there. He stepped out to look down at the street to see a black car pulling away from the curb. Joey looked around once more and then looked down, catching a glimpse of a small package. He picked it up and walked back in the house. Joey opened the package to find a disc with a post-it attached to it. In Seto's handwriting, the note said: 'Proof.' Joey looked back at the disc. 'What is this?'

**~.~**

**DudeGetATree:** What could this mystery disc contain? Who is this WOMAN that Seto and Joey have fought over? Did Joey really forget their anniversary? DUM! DUM! DUM!


	3. Proof

**DudeGetATree: ** Dum! Dum! Dum!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in any way shape of form own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters!

**DudeGetATree:** Let's get this show on the rooooad!

_**MIRRORS**_

_Proof_

"Hey, Joe." Yugi smiled and let his taller friend in. "You sounded worried on the phone. Is everything okay?"

"I...I need to use your DVD player." Joey walked towards the back of the house, knowing exactly where the family room was. He wasn't surprised to see everyone else there. They all had game night last night, and invited Joey. After his argument with Kaiba, he didn't want to go anywhere else but home.

"Hey guys. Can we put the video games on pause for a second? I need to look at something." Tristan looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"What? You got a new porn DVD?" Everyone chuckled a bit as Duke turned off the game system.

"Not today, Tristan. It's something from Kaiba...at least that's what I'm guessing." Tristan rolled his eyes.

"You saw Kaiba?" Tea asked. "When?"

"Yesterday. It didn't end well. I can't blame him though. According to him, I ran out on him on our anniversary." Joey put the disc in the player. "I got this package this morning with a note that said, 'Proof.'" The gang sat around the tv and watched as a black and white screen popped up. Joey looked closer and saw that the date and time at the bottom read 'June 6th, 2009; 8:12pm.'

In the video you could see Kaiba at a round table away from the rest of the place. The camera was close enough that you could see a worried look on his face as he fidgeted and you could hear the sound of him breathing.

"Mr. Kaiba, is that you?" A woman's voice said seductively. She came into the picture. "Mr. Kaiba! How are you?" She was wearing a light colored dress is seemed like and her hair was up. Although she sounded happy, it seemed like her eyes were glistening. Had she been crying?

"I could be better." He stated. "A lot better actually."

"Yeah, same here. I came here with my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. He just dumped me." She shook her head. "You think you know someone. Here I thought he was going to propose to me tonight. I guess I deserve it after everything I've done behind his back." She laughed nervously. "It's our anniversary...well was our anniversary. I guess I need to learn how to start talking in past tense, huh?" She wiped her eyes.

"It's my anniversary tonight too." Kaiba said coolly.

"Then why are you sitting here alone?"

"My date seems to be a little late." He rolled his eyes. "If you consider three hours to be 'a little' late." She gave him a small smile.

"I know the feeling. Noah used to always be late to our dates, if he showed up at all..." She sighed. "I love you, Mr. Kaiba. Even though I am...was with Noah and you have someone. I wish Noah was more like you. More certain of what he wanted. You're special someone is very lucky."

Kaiba smirked. "I'm the one who's lucky." He pulled a box. "Well, at least I will be if he says yes." She gasped. "You're going to propose! Oh my god! That's so amazing! Wow! I'm so happy for you!" She continued on about how amazing the ring looked and he chuckled at her antics.

Everyone watched as the screen went black. The room stayed quiet even a few minutes after.

"Are you alright, Joe?" Tea asked quietly after a few moments. Joey chuckled, "Of course. I just found out that not only did I WRONGLY accuse the man I love of cheating, but I had MISSED our anniversary dinner! The same anniversary dinner where he was going to PROPOSE to me! Of course I'm okay, Tea!" He stood up. "I can't believe this!" Joey started walking out the door. "I need some time to myself."

**~.~**

Joey walked around all day. By the time he got home, he was almost half asleep. He unlocked his apartment door. He stumbled into the living room where Seto Kaiba himself was sitting on the couch. "You always have me waiting, don't you pup?" Joey walked slowly towards him. "Mind telling me where you've been?"

"You don't own me." Joey growled. "I don't have to tell you where I've been." Seto stood up and walked towards the kitchen, placing something on top of the breakfast counter.

"Always quick to anger." Joey was thankful that the CEO's back was turned towards him because he started to tear up.

"Seto...I-I'm..."

"You're what, pup? Sorry?" Seto turned around quickly and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, don't give me those tears, Joey. They're not going to work today."

"But, I am Seto. I am so sorry." Joey closed in on the man, letting there only be a few inches in between them.

"You ripped my heart out, Joseph." Seto's eyes stared hard into Joey's. "For a whole year, I felt like a couldn't function. There were days when I wouldn't go into work, I was such a mess. I kept that tape all this time as proof. I was an absolute wreck, sometimes I still think I am. I closed myself to everyone, even Mokuba for a point in time. And now I'm staring at you face to face, and I could just choke you! I could just wrap my hands around your throat and squeeze because you hurt me so much. I've never felt like this before. I've never been so angry." He raised his hand and grabbed Joey's. "I missed these hands."

"Just like you, Seto. Going from angry to calm in a course of a second." He chuckled to himself and wiped his eyes.

"I have no trust in anyone anymore, not even myself." Seto explained. "I don't think I can go through that again...no matter how much I love you." He let go of Joey's hand and began walking out. "Goodbye Joseph."

Joey slid down the wall. 'I don't know if I'll ever get him back.'

**~.~**

**DudeGetATree:** Oh lord, Jesus it's a fire! IN HIS HEART! I know what you guys are thinking...When does the MIRRORS part come into play? I'VE HEARD THE SONG, AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!

Calm yoself, girls and boys. It will come sooner than you think.


	4. Truth

**DudeGetATree:** Man, I wrote this on Easter...I don't know what took me so long to put it up.

Welp, here it is! Chapter 4! HOLLA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters...nor do I own any lyrics within this chapter.

_**Mirrors**_

_Truth_

It had been a month since Seto last saw Joey. And although he was the one who said goodbye, he felt himself missing the other boy every chance he could. Everything reminded him of Joey. The kitchen, songs on the radio, hell, even Mokuba.

Seto sighed and turned on the radio on his home office desk.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now,_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me._

_The vacancy that sat in my heart,_

_Is a space that now you hold_.'

Kaiba turned off the radio quickly. "I'd rather sit in silence." He told himself.

"So your thoughts can roam even more?" The CEO jumped at the sound of his little brother's voice.

"Mokuba, don't do that!" The raven haired boy snickered. "What do you need? I need to catch up on some paperwork."'

"Just wanted to check up on you...you have seemed out of it since you saw Joey last month."

"Well, what do you expect, Mokuba? The man left me without any explanation on the same day of our anniversary! The same day I was going to propose! Of course I'm going to be a tad bit upset after seeing him!"

"So, you don't plan on giving him another chance?"

"Not anytime soon. I figure I can make him suffer a bit, like he did me." Seto chuckled at his own private joke.

"So I take it you never told him." Seto looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "You never told him that you messed up too?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about...the night before your anniversary. The night you and Joey got in an argument after you told him that you two wouldn't be going to France anymore because you had too many business meeting that you wouldn't be able to cancel on. Joey went to spend the night at Yugi's."

"That never hap-"

"Yes it did, big brother! That's why the next day when you told Joey about your reservations for the restaurant, he waved you off. It's because he was calling hotels and airlines to cancel the trip!"

"That doesn't prove I did anything wrong." Seto kept his cool. 'There's no way he could know...could he?'

"I went to your office that night, Seto! I went to your office to ask you about Joey. All I could think about was how upset he looked and I wanted to see how you could have made Joey so upset that night before your anniversary. The door was already opened. I wanted to scare you like I always do, so I opened it slowly and quietly." He shook his head hard. "I...I saw her massaging your shoulders while she kissed your neck. I watched as your turned your chair around and sat her on your lap. I watched as you two kissed. I...I saw you, big brother. I saw you unbutton her sh-"

"ENOUGH!" Seto had got up quickly and rushed up to his teenage brother, pushing him into the nearest wall. "You don't know what was going on."

"Like hell, Seto!" The teen spat. "I may have been young, but I wasn't stupid! I knew what cheating looked like when I saw it, and you cheated on Joey!"

"You're going to keep your mouth shut! Do you understand me? Not a word to Joseph about this!"

"I've been keeping my mouth shut for four years now, Seto! I'm not hiding your dirty laundry anymore! Do you know how many times Joey asked me about her? Asked me if it was possible if anything could happen between you two? Do you know how many times I've told him he had nothing to worry about? Do you know how many times I told him that you would never do that to him?!" Mokuba swat his brother's hands away from his chest. "If you don't tell Joey, I will. Why should he be the only one to feel like shit throughout this whole situation?" Mokuba pushed past his brother and stormed out of the office.

**~.~**

Joey walked out of his office, waving goodbye to his co-workers. In the past month, he had met some pretty cool people. A few had even hot on him, but no one was Kaiba. 'Get over him, Joey. He wants nothing to do with you. Why would he after all you have done?' Joey shook his negative thoughts away as he tried to wave down a taxi. Instead, a black town car pulled up. The window rolled down, only to show the face of Seto Kaiba himself. Joey smiled softly.

"Excited to see your owner, pup?" All Joey could do was nod slightly, not knowing what to say next. "Get in." Joey opened the door and scooted in next to his ex boyfriend. Seto had his driver drive them all over town. They caught up on each other's lives and what they missed about each other in the past four years. Every ten minutes or so, Joey would apologize for leaving him four years earlier, and Seto would just ignore him and continue talking.

Finally, Joey asked, "What's all this about money bags?"

"I've re-thought our last conversation...and I've realized that I might want to give us another shot, if you are willing too." Seto looked ahead, not able to look Joey in the eye after his confession. The blonde was able to see the tint of pink on the brunette's face. Joey smiled bright at the other and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Kaiba. He couldn't help but kiss him anywhere he could.

"I've missed you so much." Joey said in between kisses. Seto chuckled.

"So, I take that as a yes." Joey nodded as he kissed his lover's neck. Seto pushed Joey off gently and looked him in the eyes with a serious face.

"I'm glad...Now, I have to tell you something."

**~.~**

**DudeGetATree:** OH LORD! WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT?! You have to read Chapter 5 and find out!


End file.
